


Hijack Coffee Shop AU

by Imaginary_Dwellings



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff, High School, Hijack, M/M, POV First Person, POV Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Dwellings/pseuds/Imaginary_Dwellings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is working at Gobber's coffee shop with his best friend Astrid. When Jack Frost saunters through the doors of the shop one day, Astrid tries to get Hiccup to ask for his number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijack Coffee Shop AU

It was a slow day at Gobber’s Coffee Shop. Even though we had opened at 9 and had been open for three hours, we had yet to see a customer. Gobber, the shop’s owner, decided to go out to run some errands, leaving me and my best friend Astrid to tend to the shop. But, after an hour or so of waiting around, Astrid got bored and went to the back to take inventory, which left me to work the counter by myself. Although, since it was a slow day that wasn’t much of a problem and I ended up pulling out my book and reading to pass the time. I was instantly enveloped in the story of a young Viking boy who befriended a dragon and fought to save his people. I had an issue of getting sucked into books and not noticing what was going around me, which is why I didn’t notice that a customer had walked in and was standing in front of the counter. Just as I was getting to a good part, I heard a guy’s voice that broke me from my reading, “How to Train Your Dragon, I’ve heard of those books! Are they any good?”

I looked up to meet the gaze of a VERY attractive guy. He had snow-white hair, flawless pale skin, and brilliant blue eyes; all in all, he was unbelievably handsome! I quickly gathered some composure and managed to stammer out a, “y-yeah, I’m really enjoying it so far.” He smiled with a set of perfectly white teeth, “cool, I’ll have to check them out! Have you read any of the Guardians of Childhood books?” he asked, still smiling. I shook my head. “Aww, you should check them out, they’re really good!” he went on to explain what the books were about but I was still hung up on the fact that an attractive guy was talking to me about books, so I didn’t hear what he said.

I managed to snap back to reality when I heard him ask, “hey, you seem familiar, have we met before?” He leaned over the counter and eyed me over as I tried desperately to stop myself from blushing. The boy leaned back and clapped his hands together as the thought hit him. “You’re Hiccup Haddock aren’t you? The boy who’s always reading dragon books! We go to the same school, I’m Jack Frost!”

The second he said his name it hit me, he was THE Jack Frost, the most popular guy in school! The senior who was renowned for his charm and good looks! I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest! He shook my hand and smiled, “its nice to officially meet you Hiccup.” I had no idea how I was supposed to talk to him, he was popular, AND two years older than me; I could feel my stomach doing backflips.

“So- Uh- what’re you doing here?” I asked with a nervous smile.

He chuckled, “well this is a coffee shop, I came to order coffee of course,” He grinned and raised one of his “salt and pepper” eyebrow at me.

“Oh- duh!” I smacked my forehead, “sorry about that, uh- what would you like to order?”

“Haha, it’s fine, I’ll have an iced coffee.”

“Iced?” I asked, confused, “Isn’t it a little cold for an iced coffee?”

“Yeah, I know it’s December and all, but I don’t like hot coffee,” he shrugged.

“Iced it is then,” I smiled, “that’ll be 3.35.” Jack dug a hand into the pocket of his blue hoodie and pulled out a five. I took it, made the change and handed it back to him with the receipt. “You can go grab a table and I’ll bring the coffee to you in a sec,” I grinned, still a little jittery.

“Thanks Hiccup,” he smirked, walking off to sit at a table by the window as he put the change and receipt into the front pocket of his denim jeans. I started making his order just as Astrid came out from the back room, grabbed my arm and pulled me into the back.

“Oh my god! Hiccup! Do you know who that is!?” She exclaimed, “that’s Jack Frost, as in THE Jack Frost!”

“Yeah, I know,” I giggled, “I’m making his order right now,” I peered through the small window in the door to see him contently reading something on his phone. I looked back at Astrid who was staring at me curiously.

“What was that?” she asked.

“What was what?” I scooted back nervously.

“That face?” she tilted her head, “last time I saw you make that face you-” she paused, a grin stretched across her face. “You like him, don’t you?”

I could FEEL my face going red, “What!? You’re crazy!” I yelped, “I mean yeah he’s handsome, and we talked for a minute about books…and he seems really sweet and-” I shook my head to snap out of my trance. I looked back at Astrid who raised an eyebrow at me.

“You totally have a crush on him, go talk to him,”

“What? Are you nuts!? A guy like him would never talk to someone like me…” I mumbled. Astrid rolled her eyes, grabbed my hand and pulled me back through the door. She picked up a napkin and a pen and handed them to me.

“Write your phone number on the napkin,” she ordered as she finished making Jack’s coffee. I did as she told me and then looked back at her, “Now what?” I asked.

“Now you take the napkin and this,” she handed me the coffee, “and you give them to him and see if he gives you his number.” I turned bright red.

“What!?” I yelled in a hushed tone, “this is never gonna work are you-” Astrid threw her hand over her mouth to silence me.

“Listen Hic, you’ve definitely got a crush on him, and I think he’s got a crush on you since I saw him stare at you twice now while you weren’t looking, so go over there and give him your number!”

“Wait, are you sure this will-”

“Move Haddock!” she barked mutedly, practically throwing me at Jack. I tentatively walked forward, glancing back in time to see Astrid retreat to the back room with a thumbs up and a reassuring nod. I took a deep breath and walked up to the table. Jack looked up and smiled as I placed the order on the table.

“Thanks!” he chimed, taking a sip of his drink. His eyes wandered over to the napkin and he saw the number written on it, his eyes widened and then he smirked. “What’s this?” he asked, holding up the napkin and cocking his head a little.

“Uh- um- that’s m-my number,” I muttered, looking down and playing with my fingers, “Just in case you wanted to talk about books or something sometime- uh, but you don’t have to or anything it’s just uh- sorry, I’ll just leave you be now,” I turned on my heels and tried to walk away before I embarrassed myself any more, but a hand reached out and caught my arm.

“Hey, hold up,” Jack chuckled behind me, “you forgot something!”

I turned back with a red face, “what did I-” I blinked in surprise as he shoved different napkin into my hand. He stood up and grabbed his coffee and the napkin with my number, “I think you’ll need that,” he grinned and glanced down at the napkin in my hand. Then he turned and headed for the door, he opened it and looked back at me with a smile.

“See ya later Hic,” he chimed as he headed out the door.

It wasn’t until after the door had closed and I had stood there for a good ten seconds did I realize that the napkin he handed me had his phone number written on it.


End file.
